1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers. More particularly, it relates to containers for carrying objects which while being carried, can be separated into different groups or can be stored so that they remain in position within the container. Further, the present invention relates to containers of this type that may have mesh walls, which may be collapsible.
2. Prior Art
There exist collapsible containers having mesh walls. Generally, a frame made of a resilient, flexible material such as a steel wire is covered by a mesh. The container may have four walls and a bottom or floor formed in this manner. An appropriate opening is provided, generally at the top, for inserting and removing objects to be carried. When the objects are removed, the frame may be folded and twisted in an appropriate manner to reduce it to almost negligible size for purposes of storage.
Containers of this type may be used, for example, for carrying laundry. However, when laundry is carried, it is often desired to sort the items into those made of white fabrics and those made of colored fabrics. This is because the white fabric generally is treated more harshly during washing (for example bleach is used), while the fabrics having color are treated more gently to avoid the color bleeding from the fabrics or otherwise running, so as to ruin the color pattern or stain other items.
Further, when the laundry is complete, it is desirable to fold certain items, such at shirts (especially those that are made from a so called xe2x80x9cpermanent pressxe2x80x9d material), and carry them home in a folded condition, rather then simply tossing them back into the container, which would result in the items becoming wrinkled.
At the present time, there is no container that satisfies all of the requirements mentioned above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container that permits objects held therein to be separated into at least two different groups.
It is another object of the invention to provide a container that permits objects Stored therein to be held securely in place within the container.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a container of the above type that is collapsible, low in weight and of low cost.
In accordance with the invention a container comprises a number of panels attached to one another to form the container. A swingable or pivoting partition or panel, which may be of approximately the same dimensions as a panel forming a wall of the container, permits the container to be divided into compartments having relative sizes determined by the position of the partition. If the partition is positioned against one of the panel forming a wall of the container, then items placed in the container may be held securely in place within the container. Preferably, the container may be collapsed and expanded to a configuration in which it is not collapsed, at will. This may be due to the structure of the panels, which preferably are formed of a loop of a flexible and resilient material, and a panel wall, such as a mesh, supported by the frame. At least one panel may contain an additional cover, or mesh, that defines yet another pocket or compartment for additional items.
Thus, the invention is directed to a collapsible container including a plurality of adjacent side panels, each of the side panels having a flexible frame and a web having a perimeter secured to the frame. Each of the side panels has a bottom side, a top side and two lateral sides. Each of the lateral sides of each side panel is attached to the lateral side of an adjacent side panel. A flexible floor panel has a plurality of sides. Each of the floor panel sides is attached to at least one of the side panel bottom sides. A partition panel is pivotally secured to an interior portion of the container.
The container may further comprise a flexible top panel having sides, each of the top panel sides being attached to at least one of the side panel top sides, and an opening in at least one of the plurality of side panels, the top panel and the floor panel through which articles can be place in and removed from the container.
In general, the partition panel has an edge attached to the interior portion. More specifically the edge is affixed to an intersect on of sides of adjacent side panels. The partition panel may have a size and shape substantially identical to one of the side panels or to the floor panel. In the later case the partition panel may have an edge secured along an intersection of a side panel and the floor panel. The partition panel may have a construction substantial identical to on of the side panels. The side panels are preferably substantially rectangular. There ray be an even number of side panels; preferably four. Each web of the side panels has a perimeter, and an edging attached to the perimeter of the web and forming a pocket. The frame is positioned within the pocket. The web and the frame are formed of flexible materials.
The container may further comprise a storage pouch, the storage pouch being coupled to one of the side panels.
One of the side panels may define a boundary of the storage pouch. The storage pouch may be disposed within or exterior to the container.
The container may have at least one handle, secured to at least one of the side panels. Preferably one handle will be secured to two oppositely disposed side panels.
An elastic band for holding the container in a collapsed condition may be provided.